rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Alim Abdul-Qadir/Alim's Dossiers
With Alim's departure from the known world, his Dossiers remain unfinished and accurate up to Year 1 of the Sixth Age. ID:64F-72A (Natalie) Subject: '''Renderra, Natalie : '''Rank: Patriarch of the Renderra Family : Status: '''Alive, not under Surveilance : '''Level: Red : Estimated Threat Level: '''Medium to High : '''Place of Birth: '''Varrock, Misthalin : '''Date of Birth: '''Spring Equinox '''Age: '''47 '''Gender: ''Male'' Race: Human Aliases: '''Two-Spirits '''Distinguishing Features: *Black hair *Green eyes. *Wears mostly green and black *Robes or armor, very druidic in style. *Soft facial features. Known Affiliates: *Renderra Family *Guthixians/Druids. *Hayley Spears *Possibly Godless groups and/or Mahjarrat. Personality: '''Natalie is very loyal to any cause '''he joins. He is an insane commanding officer and fights for what he believes is good, but carries a very skewed view on good and evil. Natalie desires for peace, or so he claims it is very probable he has motives of his own. Do not trust him. He remains secretive about his goals and mostly withdrawn from the world. Reclusive - possibly from the destruction of the Renderra Isles. Shows heavy signs of Battle-Fever, guilt, and other signs of mental trauma. Distinct Talents: Natalie almost matches Hayley Spears in control and manipulation. He is trained in many styles of blades and their combat style. Is not to be approached lightly. His melee is only matched by his magical ability. Search for rune pouches or otherwise magical charms/talismans. Natalie has demonstrated extreme craftiness in innovation and should not be trusted with any object, no matter its benign appearance. He is very talented in the art of stealth and highly secretive regarding any information about himself. (- Delilah Bailey) History: ''' *Natalie is born in the Varrockian Slums, as '''Nathan Renderra. *Average grades in Varrock public schooling, money sent from Lucius Renderra. *Rebel streak. Eventually becomes a Blacksmith apprentice. *Joins the Vendetta terrorist group, seeking to root out corrupt politicians. *Joins the Renderra company, working as a Smith. *Disappears from the world, before resurfacing to slay the Infernal Demon Lerepiel with others off of public record. *Admittance into Hero's Guild *Marries an Elf-Mahjarrat hybrid. *Heads the Renderra family after Lucius Renderra disappearing. (Possible suspicion) *Attacks Zamorkian Extremists with family funding. *Lucius returns, Salve battle. *Five kids born as Natalie’s time in battle winds down. All bear Mahjarrat bloodline. *Attack on his home leaves him, once again, off public record. *Home rebuilt, Natalie moves back, leading a charge against the Order of Ascension. *Life winds down. *Wife leaves him. *Suspicion of heavy Godless activity. *Admittance into Legend's Guild *Suspicions of Guthixian Terrorism. ID:24E-03A (Evelyn) Subject: '''Evelyn Renderra neé Aren : '''Rank: '''Noblewoman : '''Status: '''Alive : '''Level: Red : Estimated Threat Level: '''Very Low to Low : '''Place of Birth: '''Lumbridge, Misthalin : '''Date of Birth: (Insert Here) Age: '''32 '''Gender: '''Female '''Race: '''Hybrid (Human/Elf/Mahjarrat mix. Percentages unknown) '''Aliases: '''None '''Distinguishing Features: *Slightly tapered ears *Emerald Eyes *Black or Blonde Hair, dyes often *Slight aura of darkness. Known Affiliates: *Renderra Family *Zarin Renderra *Aren Family *Godless Movement Personality: 'Evelyn is an emotionally unstable woman, and too kind-hearted for her own good. Not suspicious of outsiders, cares deeply for her family. Especially her children and husband. '''Distinct Talents: '''Evelyn is known to us by being kidnapped more than any other Renderra. And that includes her eight year old children, and her crippled daughter. She's a skilled fire mage and possesses aura tracking abilities. Is crafty enough to beat some Slayer Monsters, but the element of slight surprise has a habit of disarming her. '''History: ' *Born in Lumbridge. *Kidnapped by Oavatos the Lich. *Adopted by Aren family for safety. *Locked in Aspera *Ran from home, met Zarin Renderra *Began studying under Zarin. *Relations with Zarin. *Theseus Born. *Clashes with Worshippers. *Another Child Born *Two more adopted, similar Aura. *Kidnapped by Alexandra Emeritus. *Released by Driez Renderra. *Helped take down former Grandmaster. *Kidnapped again by agents. *Released by Renderra. *Under moderate surveilance. ID:37Z-17R (Zarin) '''Subject: '''Renderra, Zarin : '''Rank: '''Slayer Master : '''Status: '''Alive, Under Surveilance : '''Level: '''Red : '''Estimated Threat Level: '''Very High : '''Place of Birth: '''Renderra Isles : '''Date of Birth: (DATA EXPUNGED) Age: 43 Gender: '''Male '''Race: Human-Mahjarrat Hybrid Aliases: Silverclad, Darkblood, Senpai Distinguishing Features: *Glowing Eyes *Arm, Chest, and Back markings *Muscled *Rusty Brown Hair *Dusty toned skin *''Glowing Eyes'' Known Affiliates: *Renderra Family *Slayers Personality: 'Quick to anger, tenses when agitated to focus more. Extremely Hostile. Known to be reclusive. Shows no remorse for the thousands he has slain in the Battle of Lumbridge or Bandosian/Armadylean conflicts. Shows no signs of Battle-Fever. '''Distinct Talents: '''A very talented combatant. Extremely skilled with a Poleaxe, Longsword, and Staff combat. Uses a mace on occasion. Extremely talented Wind Mage, knows the Gale Spells. Capable of gathering energy and discharging lightning. Do not fight head-on. '''History: ' '''(DATA EXPUNGED) ID:31D-76Z (Driez) Subject: '''Renderra, Driez : '''Rank: '''Nobleman : '''Status: '''Alive, Not under Surveilance : '''Level: '''Red : '''Estimated Threat Level: '''Medium : '''Place of Birth: '''Renderra Isles : '''Date of Birth: (Cannot Access Record) Age: '''28 '''Gender: '''Male '''Race: '''Human/Elf/Mahjarrat Hybrid (Percentages unknown) '''Aliases: '''Edgemaster, Shadow-Walker '''Distinguishing Features: *Glowing eyes, black rimmed. *Arm markings. *Skinny, 5'10 *Tapered Ears. Known Affiliates: *Renderra Family Personality: '''Joker. Chaotic tendencies. Dislikes killing, but will do anything to keep crystal near his body and protect his family. Reclusive, and shy. Believed to be suicidal. '''Distinct Talents: '''Skilled Ice mage. Skilled Archer. Seems able to disapear. Hard to track, regardless of aura. Little else known. '''History: '''404 Data not found ID:09P-15G (Aegus) '''Subject: '''Aegus Bonecrasher : '''Rank: '''Former Promethean, Current Nobleman : '''Status: '''Missing : '''Level: '''Black : '''Estimated Threat Level: '''Very High, Lack of resources to capture. : '''Place of Birth: '''Wilderness : '''Date of Birth: Record Non-Existant Age: '''Early 50's '''Gender: '''Male '''Race: '''Human, traces of Giant and Dwarf in Genetic History. '''Aliases: '''Prathos Ehredrache, Promitarre Aegus, '''Distinguishing Features: *Amber Eyes *Blonde Hair. *Very muscular, 6'4 *Heavy foreign accent, Laconic speech patterns Known Affiliates: *Worshippers of the Dragonkin / Sacradhii Tribe *Renderra Family 'Personality: '''Cynical, Apathetic, and Arrogant. Prone to rage, and cares little for others. The Prometheans have successfully hardened him beyond feeling. '''Distinct Talents: '''A powerful engineer. Skilled combatant with Pyrokinetics. Also talented as a melee combatant. Believed to be Zarin's superior in physical strength. '''History: ' * Trained in youth through Promethean training. Unknown process. No longer applicable as Prometheans are a dying breed. * Led an assault team at Daemonheim. * Halted an assassination attempt from Proselyte Robert Lovegood upon Gaiaximus. * Proved a harsh military commander. * Ultimately departs Worshipper Territory during the Schism. * Resurfaces with a vendetta against Order. * Given an honourary land holding in the Renderra Territory for combat against Order. Category:Documents Category:Renderra